Alien Stalker x Demon Maid
by violetshade
Summary: Collection of one-shots including Misaki and Usui. Latest one-shot: Sugar and Grapes


Hello Everyone!

This is my first fanfic, yes I was originally just a viewer but I decided to try out writing. Sorry about the spacing, fanfic was being annoying and not letting me enter. This is a one-shot and reviews would be nice No flames thanks.

Disclaimer: Maid Sama does not belong to me, nor do the characters or anything else. Except, I suppose, the plot

* * *

><p><strong>Usui POV<strong>

I opened the door to hear yelps and frustrated growls.

"Now how the hell do you whisk eggs? It gets all over you!" Misaki's frustrated yell echoed through the hall. I chuckled quietly to myself and left my shoes near the entry. I could almost feel her dark aura from the hall. She should've called me sooner to help her in the kitchen. Once I reached the kitchen, my eyes only set onto her form. She looked incredibly cute with a small apron tied around her waist. A small blush formed on my cheeks but it subsided.

"Misaki?" She quickly turned at the sound of my voice.

"What are you doing here?" She yelled in alert. I probably startled her. I glanced t my watch.

"It _is _1 o'clock." I laughed as she became very flustered.

"What?" She didn't believe me. She ran towards me and took my wrist. She looked at my watch and her eyes widened.

"So what did you call me here for? You need help with cooking?" I instinctively glanced at the kitchen appliance where she had been working. I hurried over to the appliance. The flame was engulfing the pan and anything inside it was burnt to no repair. Misaki watched in horror as I frantically turned off the gas.

"Okay Misaki, no more cooking for you." I exhaled in relief. Misaki mumbled incoherently.

"Usui." She whispered. I looked back at her-blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact. "Help me cook?" She asked, looking at me.

"Gladly." I smirked.

**Misaki POV**

How I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. I almost wished I hadn't asked for help but even I had to admit that I would probably burn the house down without assistance. I only wanted to make lunch for both of us. Since he moved to Miyabigaoka, we hadn't been able to spend much time together. And I mean _really _together, not at Maid Latte with Manager swooning 24/7 leaving us no privacy.

I considered eating out instead…unfortunately I knew it was way more expensive then cooking. I took off my apron then continued watching Usui.

He moved expertly in the kitchen and even I had to admire his skill. He would give me small jobs once in a while, which he knew I cold handle. Like retrieving ingredients. It was a simple job, which made me want to hit him; I think I could handle more than retrieving ingredients.

"Ayuzawa." He called. I stood up from my chair, ready to go to the counter to get a potato. "Come here." He beckoned with a smile.

I went over to him and glanced inside the pan. He was making omelet rice.

"Hold the handle." He led my hand. I grasp the handle suspiciously as if it was going to suddenly catch aflame, which-with my cooking skills-I wouldn't deem impossible. He handed me a wooden spoon and placed it in my other hand.

"Now stir." He watched from behind me. I was suddenly very aware of how close his body was to mine. I felt his warm breath close to my neck as he watched my movements from over my shoulder. I felt my cheeks burning as I started to stir. My movements were slow to begin with as I experimentally moved to insure I didn't make a mistake.  
>"Faster, the whole point is to make sure nothing burns." Usui whispers in my ear, effectively distracting me. I picked up my pace and it became easier the more I stirred.<p>

**Usui POV**

I actually taught her how to cook. And yes, the rice is slightly burnt in some areas but it showed a lot of improvement. I watched her across from me. Eating from her plate. I stared intently, watching her movements, _observing _her. She was so beautiful and though her fiery side was entertaining, her docile side was adorable. Her eyes suddenly jerked up and she caught me watching her.

"Eat your rice you perverted outer space alien." She huffed. I chuckled in return and did as she told me. I ate the rice whilst staring at her though. Once I finished, I had her sight all to myself. She caught me again.

"Stop looking at me you pervert!" She blushed. I smiled sincerely at her.

"But I can't." I said softly. She fidgeted in her seat. I lifted my hand and grazed her cheek. It made her blush furiously.

"I missed you." She told me. I was surprised at her declaration. Usually she was conservative and I was the one who makes the bold statements. But either way, I valued her truthfulness.

"I missed you too." I smiled. I kissed her forehead and gathered all our plates. I put them in the sink and began washing.  
>"Wait no! Let me help." Misaki nudged her way to the sink and began scrubbing as well.<br>"Actually, we haven't made dessert yet. Could you start by getting out the ingredients?" I planned on making something really sweet. She rolled her eyes but she complied. She nodded her head and backed out, wiping her hands on a towel.

"What do you need?" She asked. I smirked and leaned into her neck. I breathed heavily on her skin for a moment. She shivered.

"You." I cheekily whispered. Her cheeks darkened madly.  
>"Pervert!" She yelled and punched me on the arm. I laughed and let her be.<p>

"Okay, okay, I need lots of sugar." I told her, continuing washing. She left to go to the counter. She had a huge bag of sugar that I concluded was on sale at the time. I turned back to focus on cleaning.

"EEEEE!" I heard as something fell on the floor. I instinctively turned. I immediately burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" She squealed. She was covered in sugar and the bag was open on the ground. She probably tore it as it dropped. She began wiping the sugar off herself and scurried off to get a broom. I was still laughing as I returned to clean the last dish.

**Misaki POV**

I can't believe I just did that. Not only was it embarrassing but it was a waste of resources too. And idiot Usui only laughed at me. I grumbled as I made my way back into the kitchen. Usui was still smiling. That enraged me a bit more. I went over to him and hit him.  
>'Oi Usui, what else do you want?" He asked for some flour and eggs. I went off muttering about Usui and his stupid perverted ways. I heard him chuckle. After 10 minutes, I had gathered everything Usui wanted me to. I sat in the chair, chin on my palm and elbow on my knee. I watched Usui cook like it was his second nature. And seeing as he was an alien, that didn't shock me.<p>

"Do you like strawberry or grape flavor?" He asked, turning around. I thought carefully. I liked both of them a lot.

"I like both of them." I told him.

"But for the dessert, choose one." He waited patiently. I decided that I hardly taste any grape flavored foods.

"Grape." I nodded. He went back to cooking.

"What are you making Usui?" I pondered aloud.

"It's a surprise." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"It's always a surprise." I grumbled.

**Usui POV**

I put the blindfold on her and guided her to the dining table.

"Is this really necessary?" Misaki complained. She fidgeted and shuffled impatiently.

"It's a surprise, of course it's necessary." I told her as I seated her on the chair. She went on mumbling and complaining quietly to herself.

I brought a spoonful of jelly to her mouth.

"Open." I commanded and she grudgingly obeyed. I placed the jelly in her mouth and waited for her response. She chewed and swallowed.

"Jelly?" She asked forlornly.

"Yeah, you like it?" I asked her, watching her in fascination. Her skin seemed to glow and I suddenly missed her amber eyes hidden behind the cloth.

"It's really good." She nodded honestly. Without another word, she took off the blindfold and gazed at me. Then she took a spoon for herself and ate more of the jelly. She seemed satisfied as she hungrily ate. Well maybe it wasn't hungrily, she did just finish a whole plate of rice.

Repeating the same routine, I brought the plates to the sink. But she refused to let me wash and instead, she cleaned. I dried the plates with a dishrag and we just stood in silence. But it's what I enjoyed, it was a comfortable silence. We spent time with each other like this: in silence. Sometimes, words weren't needed to support my feelings towards her. But I knew she had trouble with expressing her feelings towards me, especially by words. Even though I knew how she felt. E worked at a very efficient rate so we finished in less then 2 minutes. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer to me. Her head tucked underneath mine. I leaned my head closer to nuzzle her neck. I breathed in her scent and kissed her shoulder over her shirt. She shivered and exhaled.

"We haven't done this in a while have we?" I whispered and tightened my grip. Without seeing her, I could tell she was blushing furiously. I continued kissing her shoulder. Then I just rested my head on her shoulder. I listened to her heartbeat and her shallow breaths. Finally I turned her around and gazed into her innocent eyes, I laughed softly.

"I _really _missed you." I told her whilst binging her into a tight embrace.

"I really missed you too." She whispered almost inaudibly. I broke away and rested my forehead on hers. I could feel her breath on me and I shuddered.

Then I leaned in to kiss her. All I remembered is that she tasted of grape and sugar.

* * *

><p>Okay guys, sorry if the characters were ooc. I hoped you enjoyed reading my very first fanfic and I would seriously appreciate it if you reviewed. And I know it's a long shot but if you want me to continue the story just review-if you do want me to continue, some ideas would be really great.<p> 


End file.
